


The Elementary School Play

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos learns why Cecil hates Steve Carsburg so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elementary School Play

Cecil glared at Steve Carlsburg across the elementary school auditorium. Steve tried to ignore him. Carlos watched the two of them from the seat next to his boyfriend. He still wasn’t quite sure why Cecil had insisted on seeing the elementary school’s play so adamantly. But this was Night Vale and he was Cecil and one should never try to apply logic to either.

            The lights dimmed and the curtains rose. Cecil turned to face the stage. The play was Cinderella. It was quite good for an elementary school play. Cecil was tearing up at it, but Carlos didn’t think it was _that_ good. When the play ended Cecil turned back to face Steve, this time, however, he was crying, silently, as if trying to keep Carlos from noticing. The girl who’d played Cinderella and one of the boys who’d played a mouse came from backstage and ran over to Steve. They hugged him. After a minute he gathered their stuff and started to lead them out of the school. The girl pointed toward Cecil and Carlos and said something neither could hear. Steve shook his head and led the children out.

            Cecil was fuming when Carlos asked. “Why do you hate Steve Carlsburg?”

            “He won the custody battle.” Cecil replied furious and almost sobbing. “He took away my kids.” Then he did sob.

            Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil and kissed his head. He took a deep breath and prepared to change his life forever. “We’ll get them back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this headcanon](http://wolfstarforever.tumblr.com/post/73758216933/nightvaleheadcanons-cecil-and-steve-carlsburg#notes)  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
